


Quivering and Fidgeting

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get on your knees, Agent Prentiss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quivering and Fidgeting

“Did you know that to hotch means to fidget?”

 

“Really? I didn’t know that. I think you're fidgeting right now.”

 

“I'm not fidgeting.”

 

“No?”

 

“I'm quivering…there is a difference.”

 

“What's the difference?” Hotch asked, slipping her hard nipple between his lips.

 

Emily whimpered, her fingers running through his hair. Hotch’s teeth gently tugged her nipple ring.

 

“You were saying?” he said, mouth full.

 

“Oh God, mmm…”

 

“You have,” he kissed up her chest and across her throat until he reached her ear. “The most amazing body I have ever seen.”

 

“I enjoy yours as well,” her hands moved across his back. “Why are you still dressed?”

 

“There is something very sexy about you in nothing but a pair of panties while I'm still dressed from head to toe. I'm even wearing shoes.”

 

“I'm wearing shoes.” Emily wiggled her feet in the black stilettos.

 

Hotch kissed her, moaning as Emily’s hand stroked the front of his slacks.

 

“I need you to take off your clothes.” She said breathlessly.

 

“I'm not finished playing yet.” His hand cupped the front of her panties. “Don’t make me stop now.”

 

“Don’t…” Emily shook her head.

 

Hotch stroked her through the thin satin while kicking off his Oxfords. She grabbed hold of his arm but he only quickened the pace.

 

“Oh, oh, ohhh…oh God...Aaron!”

 

Emily’s back arched, her mouth agape, as she climaxed. Hotch kissed her again.

 

“How did that feel baby?” he whispered as his lips hovered above hers.

 

“My God.”

 

He grinned, stripping her of the panties as well. His lips and tongue tasted every drop of the sweetness between her thighs. Emily sighed.

 

“If you don’t take off your clothes Aaron, I swear to God, I will strangle you.”

 

“No. I am going to fuck you just…like…this. You're gonna like it too. Tell me you're gonna like it.”

 

“I'm gonna like it.”

 

“Turn over.” He said.

 

Emily grinned, biting her lip as she closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach. He started at the nape of her neck, kissing down her spine and across her buttocks. His fingers teased her rim and Emily stiffened.

 

“Relax baby, I would never hurt you. You know that, right.”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Get on your knees, Agent Prentiss.”

 

She did as he asked. When her ass pressed on his erection, Hotch groaned. He was so hard…watching her come always turned him on. His fingers teased her rim and her clit; Emily’s breathing sped up.

 

“Hotch…oh God, fuck me. Don’t make me wait.”

 

He didn’t want to wait anymore either. Seeing her on her knees, anxious for him, ready and willing to do something a little different, made him so excited. He could not get his pants undone fast enough and the first thrust caused Emily to cry out.

 

“Ohhh yeah.” She moaned, pressing herself against him.

 

“I'm running this show.” Hotch groaned, holding tight to her hips as he started to move inside of her.

 

Emily’s fingernails dug into the mattress as he thrust deeper and deeper. Her eyes rolled back in her head but when she tried to move against him, Emily found he was holding her tight.

 

“Hotch, oh my God. Oh honey, mmm, yeah.”

 

He smiled, his eyelids half-closed as he watched her back arch and her raven hair fall over her shoulders.

 

“This is how you like it, isn’t it?” he asked, his confidence building as he felt his stomach tighten. “Tell me, baby.”

 

“I’d like it more if you made me come now. Oh Jesus, make me come damn you!”

 

“Ask me nicely.”

 

“Hotch!” Emily exclaimed.

 

“Ask me nicely.” He repeated.

 

“Please…please baby.”

 

“Mmm,” nimble fingers stroked her clit, the other hand falling beside hers as Hotch tried to keep his balance.

 

Finally free to move, Emily pressed herself into him, wanting more. She needed it and when the time finally came, she practically screamed his name. It was an animal like sound, pleasure and sweet pain and it made Hotch so hot, he let go as well.

 

“Oh Emily!” he groaned, trembling as he lost control. He could not stop thrusting, they were both shaking and finally Emily lost her balance and fell onto the mattress, her lover falling unceremoniously on top of her. “Shit!”

 

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, laughing.

 

“Are you OK?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you alright?” Hotch pulled some of his weight off her, turning on his side and holding her close since he was still inside of her.

 

“Yes.” Emily dragged out the word, her hand reaching back to stroke his face. “Mmm, Aaron.”

 

“I love when you call me Aaron.”

 

“That’s your name.”

 

Hotch pulled out, feeling her tremble against him. Emily flopped over on her back and he cuddled close, kissing her breathless.

 

“Would you like to get undressed now?” Emily asked, kissing him again. “I’ll help.”

 

“You'll have to.”

 

She laughed, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head. Hotch pulled his shirt from his slacks while Emily unbuttoned it. He pushed the open slacks down his legs, pulling the shirt down his arms.

 

“OK, break time.” He said.

 

She laughed again as he kissed her.

 

“My God, you turn me on, Emily.”

 

“Ditto.” She pushed down his boxers, letting them join his slacks around his ankles. He was ready to go again and she saw that but needed a little break. She loved her man’s intensity but he really did wear her out sometimes.

 

“Talk about break time. I am going to have to request that you put your weapon back in the holster, Agent Hotchner…I need a little time to recover.”

 

“Yes ma'am.” Hotch kissed her nose.

 

As Emily kicked off her heels and made her way under the blankets, he managed to sit up and finish undressing. He joined her a few minutes later, sighing as her body rested against him.

 

“I love you,” he said, closing his eyes. “I love you so much…you're so damn good for me.”

 

“I'm good to you.” Emily replied.

 

“That as well.”

 

“I love you too, Fidget.”

 

They both laughed and Hotch fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was hard not to smile when Emily Prentiss loved him.

 

***

                                                                                      



End file.
